1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the mounting semiconductor components, containing one or more integrated circuit chips, on an electrical connection board with a view toward connecting this component to other electronic components also mounted on the same electrical connection board.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, it is known to mount a semiconductor component on an electrical connection board by means of electrical connection balls which connect electrical connection terminals provided on one face of the semiconductor component and electrical connection terminals of the board. The electrical connection balls, and consequently the electrical connection terminals of the semiconductor component and those of the board, are generally distributed in a square matrix, the adjacent balls of the rows of balls all being aligned parallel to the flanks (or edges) of the semiconductor component and being adjacent.
Conventionally, rows of balls distributed over the periphery of the face of the semiconductor component are provided, and in certain cases rows at the center of this face, which are spaced apart relative to the peripheral terminals. In other cases, balls are provided over the entire face of the semiconductor component.
In order to carry out the routing, i.e. the connection of the terminals of the board to other components carried by the board, there are several known solutions. The first solution consists in producing electrical connection tracks on the face of the board, in which case the tracks reaching the terminals of the rows located behind (or on the interior of) the lateral rows need to pass between the terminals of these lateral rows. Another solution, often employed together with the first, consists in providing electrical connection vias formed between the terminals in order to join tracks produced at depth in a multilayered board.
The production of tracks passing between the terminals is technologically contingent on the size of the pitch of the matrix of balls, the size of the balls and the width of the tracks. Where appropriate, one must take into account perturbing electromagnetic effects which necessitate a minimum distance between the terminals and the tracks and between the adjacent tracks.
Production of multilayered boards and electrical connection vias requires the use of specific fabrication means, which are relatively expensive.